


Like Mycroft Loves His Umbrella

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink, Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of sweetness in the rain, under Mycroft's favourite brolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mycroft Loves His Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleodasia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cleodasia).



> Originally drawn for Make Me a Monday.


End file.
